sy's life
by rayray567
Summary: follow the event of a scyther throw his life and see how he change a lot for the whole would of Pokemon


Welcome your here for a story. No other reason to be here. So let me see. No too sad. Nope i do not like that one. No not that one too much sex. You want a good story right. Of a hero, a protector, someone you change a lot in this world of ares. Let me see. This one is good it long but worth it and has a little of everything. So that get started best place is the beginning is it not. But first a little set up.

In the forest north of pewter city just beyond Mt. Moon where there is a lake called lake deity. Which has three river two flow in to the lake one flows out almost like a Y tilled diagonally to the many Pokemon live but there are three main groups of Pokemon who live in peace with each other out of fear of war with each other. If member of one group is harmed or killed by a someone there inter group will attack that someone. The groups are spearheaded by the rivers and wont cross the rivers to each other land around the lake is natural land. If the rivers are crossed it usually for a good or acidity reason the member who crossed the river is protected and returned to the natural land a round the lake. The three groups are the scyther swarm to the grassland and forest to the southeast of the lake. The swifty tribe to the north in the forest and the nido clan in the grass lands to the southwest. Any Pokemon not belong to the groups are pretty much on there own.

But none of this is all that important at the Moment. Are story takes place with the scyther was the end of spring an important time for scythers. The next wave of the swarm is being born.

In a secluded spot along a cliff near to the forest half of scyther land there is a by the cliff any large rocks that surround most of the nest. In the nest lays 20 eggs that were laid at the start of spring. The eggs began to shake. Cracks appear on the eggs. It continues to shake the shell break and fall away till a newly hatch scyther lad there. Most of the eggs where hatched. The hatchling wiggled and straggled to get up right. The young scyther did this on pure instinct. The little one using his spines that one day would be hold his blades to support him self he sat up and finding his balances to sit with no support. To his left he sees scythers get closer to him and the other hatchlings. He looked at himself and seen he was like the grown scythers. But smaller with no blades or wings and a much brighter almost yellow shade of green body and no claws on his toes and no spikes on his head. The other scyther got closer to him one scyther stopped and stood in front of him the hatchling look up at her. He felt no fear. More of his instinct telling him to trust the adults. She reaches down to him and placed here blades under his arms with the spine up. She stood the hatchling up trying to get him to stand he fell straight to his face. After a few fails he got it. By now all the eggs had hatched and each hatchling was partnered with an adult female scyther that helped them to stand then they had to learn to walk it took many tries but after many falls the young scyther could not only stand but walk instinct helping them along. Now the young ones are going on there first walked throw the narrow opening of the rocks that enclosed the nest. Most of the babes stumble a few no falls.

There were 20 scyther hatchlings walked side by side with the adult partners. Walking along the cliff to some place they did not know. But they trusted the adults and just did as they were told. They did not walk far the hatchling followed the adult to a small cave down the cliff face. Where the oldest and most respected members of the swarm lives they are called elders. There where only seven of them all female. The hatchling where brought in front of the elders one be one the hatchling where inspected by the elders. Most walk out of the cave with a spot of blood on the only one had not. Now it is are little hatchlings turn. He walks to the cave it had light there was light the young one look up and the cave had no was wide open letting the days light in. The elder circled him the lifted his blade spine and looked over them then the checked where his wing would one day grows in they scrutinized ever inch of spoke to each other the young one did not under stand they scyther language yet. One elder razed his blade and swung it at the instinct said it was safe but he could see other wise. The hatchling jumped out of the why as the blade crash in to the ground here the hatchling was elder looked at each other and said looked back at the young scyther who stood there waiting for whatever was going to happen next the elder circled the young one again but this time the elders reopened wounds from the other who past the inspection and each let a single drop of blood fall on to the scyther head. He was then sent back out to the other hatchlings. He is still not sure what going on. As he walked to the group of hatching the last hatchling passed him he was different then everyone else he had all most no spins on his arms the young ones waited and he walked out when he had no blood on his head.

The hatchling where taken back down the cliff to the nest where the hatched just hours a few ago. They are playing with each other and exploring the small area the were keep in. Till sun set Then hatchling where walked to a large rock that was even with the ground was near the middle of scyther territory. The hatchling were brought on to the middle of rock the by there partners. The two scyther without blood mark where sat in front of the other almost at the edge of the rock. The partners sat them down and turn away from them with tears in there eyes and ran off the rock in front of the rock the hole swarm gathered in front of the rock and waited for the elders to line up in front of the hatchlings but behind the two without marks and under the moons light the oldest elder started a speech

" we gather here tonight to welcome the newest members to are swarm the. This is a great gift. But with ever gift there is a price. Are price is sadness and sorrow at these two young ones they are wrong they will only suffer if they one has no place for his wing to one day all so failed to dodge the you must know where not to trust your instinct. Then there is this one blade spines are to small his blade will be weak and to short to do damage or protect. So we now send them to arceus to prevent them from suffering a painful life. We send them to arceus for you are great lord"

two elder got down on there knees behind the two hatchling and placed one blade a crossed the young ones torsos and the other blade on the necks and with one quick motion they sliced the necks of the baby scyther. Blood quickly pooled under the little ones. They pulled his blade away the little two fell to the ground and there partner came up and took the hatchlings lifeless body away. The two elders stood up and joined the other elders. They moved behind the other hatchling who where shaking with fear after seeing what just happed. The elder was crying from what they had done. The elders moved betide the stated a new speech.

" now that we have paid we can love and care for are gift the next wave of the swarm these young scyther who will grow and protect the swarm at all cost. And let them have nothing to do with the long dreaded war so with this we thank you arceus for these great gifts take are payment for this gift as we make it part of the part of the swarm" he raised his blade and so did all the other scyther raised the blade and shouted "FOR THE SWARM" at those words the elder left. he two that had killed the hatchling still have tears in there eyes as the left so did the swarm it spread out and returned to there homes and the partners lead the hatchling back to there nest for the night.

The hatchlings sat there confused by what had just happened two of them a brother and a sister where just killed in front of them. No one did anything that night. It was very quite. Slowly the young scyther all fell asleep. As the sun rose the some of the scythers woke up. The rest of the young woke to the smell of fresh meat the adult scyther brought mankey for the young to eat. They approached the dead body. The smell of meat hanged in the air it was in intoxicating their instinct screamed at them to eat it. They attacked the mankey corpse ripping bit of flash of with there mouths and swallowing them hole. The 18 young scyther left nothing but bones in mere seconds. The young scyther where full. And began to rough house and chase each other happy and care free the night before seeming to not have affecting them much.

For now there live are easy there feed every day the play and do nothing last for ever. Soon they have to grow up and become true member of the swarm.


End file.
